Main Sail
__NOEDITSECTION__ |- | class="MainPageBox" id="whats_new" | action=edit&section=2}} edit Up on deck, what ye be seein'? * Guild Wars fictional login announcements – Booty delivered directly, in game. * Zaishen Challenges – Dirty deeds what wins ye some pieces of eight! * Scour the land for secrets in our Portal jumping project. * Show off yer fancy suits in the Gallery completion project. New... , , tavern brawls, | class="MainPageBox" id="game_basics"| action=edit&section=3}} edit Game basics * Guides – Why go through a mission not knowing how to play, when we've played it for ye? Raids have never been so fun. ** New player guides – Fer all ye land-lubbers: Get into the action and start earning treasure! Prophecies / Factions / Nightfall / Eye of the North * Interface – Yer command center for all yer misdeeds. * Game mechanics – Ye can't kill people properly if ye don't know how to stab 'em. * Glossary – Know yer "arrs" from yer "yarrs". * Avoid common scams from scurvy bilge-rats. |- | class="MainPageBox" id="glossary_box"| action=edit&section=4}} editGuilds, professions, skills, and gear * Quick access links – Get to the treasure as fast as ye can. * Professions – What kind of pirate be ye? ** Skills – Things a pirate's got to know how to do: swashbucklin', hornswagglin', keelhaulin'... ** Elite Skills – Where to raid for the elite skills for each profession. * Armor – Ye ain't goin' to the raid naked, are ye? ** Runes and Insignia – Use on yer armor to improve yer skills. * Weapons – Swords, cutlasses, daggers. And other things a pirate wouldn't touch. ** Upgrades and Inscriptions – Customizable enhancements for yer weapon. ** Modifiers – Innate powers of yer weapon. ** Unique items – The signature weapons of yer scurviest foes. * Items – Rum, ale, grog, and other swag. ** Materials – Swords don't grow on trees, matey. ** Consumables – Boost yer skills for a mite. ** Dyes – Ye can't be a proper swashbuckler if yer clothes ain't colorful. ** Miniatures – Birthday presents and special game awards. ** Salvage Items and Collectable drops – Booty from yer slain foes. ** Books – For them pirates as can actually read. * Guilds – Join a guild, then rip them all off. ** Alliances – Allies, until ye stab them in the back. * Heroes and Henchmen – Managing yer groups of unruly henchmen. * Titles – Bragging rights, ARRRR! * Builds – Combinations of skills. ** PvXwiki – PvX stands for Pirates vs Anything. | class="MainPageBox" id="gameplay_types" | action=edit&section=5}} edit Gameplay types PvE – Pirates vs. Environment * Quick access links – Commonly shanghaied information by campaign. * Storyline – Captain's Log. ** Lore – The history of everything unimportant. ** Missions – Where to get the treasure. ** Quests – More treasure to be found. ** Dungeons – Loot them all. * Locations – A list of all good taverns... and some other worthless places. ** Maps – Don't forget where ye stashed yer loot! ** Hall of Monuments – Display rare booty and precious items. * The Bestiary – Target 1-265, STAB FASTER. ** Bosses – Unique enemies to test your mettle, take 'em on with yer bare hands. * Non-player characters – Quartermasters, whittlers, mermaids, and pirates. PvP – Pirates vs. Pirates * The Battle Isles – The home for PvP fights and tutorials. ** Arenas – 4 on 4 quick slaughters. ** Heroes' Ascent – Be the best pirate around. * Guild versus Guild – 8 on 8 Ladder-based competition between guilds. * Alliance Battles – 12 on 12 to conquer new territory for your faction. * Hero Battles – 1 on 1 matches, supported by 3 of your Hero NPCs. * Competitive Missions – 8 on 8 missions with large numbers of NPCs. |- |class="MainPageBox" id="community_box" colspan=2 | action=edit&section=8}} edit We are currently maintaining and we could use your help. * ' ' – Ye can't become a famous pirate if ye don't have a pirate name! * How to help – Help us help ye, or we'll cut yer throat. * Improvement project – Many major articles need to be improved. See the articles which need to be improved and help improve them. * Policy – No mutiny allowed, never stopped us before. * Style and formatting — And yer mum said pirates don't have rules. * Suggestions — Make suggestions to help us improve the mess hall. * GuildWars Wikia on IRC — Join us on YARC! |} The mainpage without piracy can be found here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GuildWars WikiaCategory:Fanfic